Individuals with HIV-1 infection experience frequent bacterial pulmonary infections, even early in the course of their disease. This investigator is studying the molecular event involved in the processing and secretion of interleukin 1 beta from human monocytes and alveolar macrophages. Interleukin 1 beta has an important role in sepsis induced shock and pulmonary tissue injury. Interleukin 1b can promote and maintain inflammation via its potent effects on many tissues. For example IL-1b induces vascular endothelium to display integrins, triggers neutrophils to activation and migration, signals mesenchymal cells to proliferate and initiates a secondary cascade of cytokines such as IL-6 and IL-8. Thus IL-1b proximally controls may subsequent inflammatory events.